


Eurydice's Adventures in the Underworld

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, F/M, Haven, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Season/Series 04, Read by the Author, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PODFIC] Mara and Nathan search for William on the other side of the gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurydice's Adventures in the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eurydice's Adventures in the Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146272) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



> Post-season 4 written prior to season 5, so this is an AU interpretation of Mara.

  


Eurydice's Adventures in the Underworld : 2hrs 49mins, 395MB, MP3

[Original text of work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2146272)

[Eurydice's Adventures in the Underworld - complete file streaming and download on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r81nglpql0wcs4i/eurydicesadventuresintheunderworld.mp3)

Split into 5 files for ease of listening/downloading:  
[Prologue](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zjd69qt0vp3wohu/eurydicesadventuresintheunderworld00.mp3) | [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3a5771jzego52a8/eurydicesadventuresintheunderworld01.mp3) | [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h2x8jfd6r2rlf3b/eurydicesadventuresintheunderworld02.mp3) | [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s2wjd7dwo67cxas/eurydicesadventuresintheunderworld03.mp3) | [Part 4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/33culewxlkae40k/eurydicesadventuresintheunderworld04.mp3)


End file.
